


goodbye to a world

by crunchberry



Series: At World's End [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Mentioned Sylvanas Windrunner, a lot of jaina bashing on n'zoth and the naga as a people, all the good writers will clean up w good shit dont worry, i feel like i gotta apologize for spamming the sylvaina tag w this nasty barfing, like she's just bashing, now im word vomiting in the fucking tags shit...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchberry/pseuds/crunchberry
Summary: She was going to die to a giant sentient fucking cuttlefish. She was going to die to a fucking squid.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: At World's End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	goodbye to a world

**Author's Note:**

> what the actual...
> 
> i- 
> 
> literally a couple hours ago i wrote a fluffy oh hellos inspired bit and now this. 
> 
> i just-

"Fall back for fuck's sake!" 

"Get down!" 

"Naga!"

Her eyes blazed into a raging inferno even as ice splayed in massive spurts, snaking across the ground in a dance of frigid cold. 

Silvermoon, Theramore, countless others.

And they would fall to a mass of tentacles and beady red eyes?!

Her hands flew forward and words left her mouth in a deafening cry,-it was hardly heard over the thousands of other sounds around her-energy flourished about and flooded every part of her ventricles. 

She was going to die to a giant sentient fucking cuttlefish. She was going to die to a fucking _squid._

  
  


_Thank you_

  
  


She watched as Horde soldiers advanced in blurs of red, their flag and symbol being carried by warriors who truly believed in their cause. 

She watched arrows whiz through the air and embed themselves into writhing naga. 

She watched purple and black wisps slither at neck breaking speed through enemy lines, separating large clumps of the nasty things. 

Said nasty things hissed and launched lances spiked with poison, only for the creatures themselves to crumple as an ear-piercing Wail flayed the air viciously.

  
  


_I'll say goodbye soon_

  
  


Line after line of naga was decimated before she felt this nagging exhaustion pour into her. She should _not_ be this tired but she is.

Did she not sleep enough before this?

Well, she wasn't an idiot. No one slept much before this but… this is different. 

It's draining.

  
  


_Though it's the end of the world_

  
  


Her lungs made this weak stuttering motion in her chest and it was _not_ like how they lurched when the Warchief drew her breath away. Those once warm lips now cold but not unpleasantly so.

When she'd eradicated yet another cluster of those squirming bastards, she felt warmth. It was gentle but for some reason her vision grew blurry, wetness leaked from her eyes in thick waves. 

She leaned back on her left leg for support as her next blast needed more backbone. The warmth spread right after a naga had thrown _something_ forward. 

She'd killed it obviously. Shit-eating beast.

  
  


_Don't blame yourself now_

  
  


Her chin fell to her chest as her breaths grew ragged. 

Oh. She'd been impaled by those trident-like lances.

Several times actually.

One through her left leg; no wonder it'd been burning.

One in through her shoulder; was that why she hadn't been able to lift her arm anymore? 

And one broken-off one in her side; now _that_ explained the breathing. 

"... fuck."

  
  


_And if it's true_

  
  


She staggered lightly. 

She couldn't do much else. 

If she were Sylvanas, she'd walk it off until the end but she wasn't that woman.

She was Jaina Proudmoore. 

She was Jaina fucking Proudmoore.

And if she was going down, she was going down with her ship, with her crew, with the people she'd pledged to protect. She heaved a wheezing breath and with her staff in hand, charged past the lines of archers and into the fray.

  
  


_I will surround you_

  
  


She thrust the end of her staff through one naga's chest with her uninjured limb; she used her trembling not-supposed-to-be-used other arm and sent tremulous offenses of ice at weakened naga.

She spat crimson liquid at the one she'd impaled, letting it drop to the ground in death. She attempted to pull her staff from its chest but even her functioning limb wouldn't cooperate now.

She would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation if she weren't coughing. She was dying while trying to pull her staff from hostile seafood. 

The enemy's lines had actually lessened and what had felt like a hopeless battle now felt slightly less so. That giant octopus had retreated into the depths after a large withering blast had perged it of its central red eye. 

What a coward.

  
  


_And give life to a world_

  
  


She didn't remember when sound wouldn't pass into her eardrums. Probably after her walls of ice melted away, exposing her position. 

She thought she would've been killed right there but she found no enemy in her wake, just… allies and friends. 

She didn't remember her left leg giving out, or being caught seconds before falling face-first into naga corpses. She couldn't hear hushed whispers of reassurance, not really. 

She saw blurred maroon and purple. And she saw silvery grey eyes… they seemed to flicker in her vision. She swore they were supposed to be blood-red but she saw flashing images of smiles and bronze skin. 

Her mouth fell open in a quiet rasp, warm red snaking past her dry lips and down her chin. 

And with her last wavering inhale. 

  
  


_That's our own._

  
  


She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/W2TE0DjdNqI
> 
> if u weren't around when this song was relevant and bopping here ^


End file.
